gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Cosplay Contest June 2k10
Gaia's first Cosplay Contest began June 17, 2010, and Gaians had one month (July 26, 2010) to enter their photos. The promo was: Get ready for Gaia's first cosplay contest! We're excited to see your cosplays of Moira, Sasha, Sam, Brennivin, Louie, and Liam. For the pro cosplayers out there--and we know you're out there!-- Sentinel and Cresento are our S-rank challenges. Or you can enter the miscellaneous category with any Gaia NPC you want. Awesome prizes await the best version of each character. To see more about each character, click the thumbnails on the right. Announcements admin: Announcement Can you believe we've never had an official, sitewide, real-life Gaia cosplay contest before? That's insane! So let's have one, huh? You can enter in six main categories based on some of our most popular shopkeepers: Sasha, Liam, Moira, Louie, Sam and Brennivin. Just dress up like them, take a photo and send it to us-- we'll decide who best rocks the look and award some awesome prizes. If this ain't your first rodeo, you may want to bite off a gnarlier challenge: the S-Rank level yields greater rewards, but you'll have to take on the near-impossible task of dressing up like Cresento or Sentinel, two of our most elaborately costumed characters. But what if you're dying to dress up like Meredith, Faunzy, Ricky Baudelaire or the Bape Cow? There's also an "open category," which lets you dress like a lesser-known Gaia NPC-- make sure it's a true Gaia character, though, because we'll disqualify any "hey, I'm dressed like my avatar!" submissions. For the full contest rules and submission info, visit the cosplay contest homepage! Enter Gaia's Cosplay Contest! Just to clarify, for those who hate reading: You gotta dress up like the characters in real life. This isn't an avatar dress-up contest! But if you're too shy for all this, we're also releasing some cute new Gold Shop items that lets you dress up like your favorite NPCs in the utopian cyber-realm of virtual Infobahn cyberspace: .]] You can pick up these great NPC-based items in the Gold Shops right this instant! Each character's stuff is in their own shop, so they should be easy enough to hunt down. Go Shopping! admin: Announcement The results from Gaia's first Cosplay Contest have been tabulated and the decision is in-- Gaia's cosplayers are awesome! We had only planned for eight winners, but the number of incredible Open Category entries completely blew our minds. After purchasing new minds, we decided on these nineteen champions In June we challenged Gaians to cosplay as their favorite Gaia characters. Out of a ton of great entries, these users took home the prizes. → these nineteen champions. If that doesn't quench your cosplay itch, check out all of our wonderful runners-up!In June we challenged Gaians to cosplay as their favorite Gaia characters. We had so many great entries to our Cosplay Contest that it was really tough to pick the winners. We only had a limited number of prizes to give out, but we still wanted to show off some of the fantastic runners up! → runners-up! Got a full-blown case of cosplay fever? Head on over to the cosplay forum where you can always get intensive care from Gaia's experts. (Note: forums are not a reliable source of medical advice, even though the person giving it may be dressed as a doctor). Check out the Contest Winners P.S. If your cosplay itch develops into a rash, apply ointment and change into loose-fitting clothes. Contest Info Grand Prize: :Entry-Level Winners (6): 100,000 Gold, Ru-Ru Kitty and their character's Gold Shop items. :S-Rank Winners (2): Their character's SDPlus Doll, related Dernier Cri item, and a Cash Shop Bundle. :Open Category Winner (1): 1,000,000 Gold, Pale Marionette and Cash Shop Bundle. Finalist Prize: :All finalists will appear in the gallery and receive 10,000 gold Entry Fee: :1000 gold per submission Deadline: :07/26/2010 Rules Entry Qualifications * Each entry is subject to an 1000 Gold entry fee. * The contest is open to all Gaians! * Complete the entire entry form - we will toss incomplete entries. * Entries should be pictures of you cosplaying as one of the abovementioned characters. * Entries for the Open Category NPC must be of official Gaia NPCs. Avatar cosplays will be disqualified. * Your submission should be a picture of you and not anyone else. Don't even think of stealing somebody else's hard work! Timing * All entries must be received by 10:00 AM (Pacific Time) on 07/26/2010. * A panel of Gaia staff will judge the initial round of entries and choose finalists based on our judging criteria (craftsmanship, creative use of materials and construction methods, costume accuracy, etc). * Once the finalists are chosen, Gaians will vote for their favorite entry in each category. We will tally the results and announce the winning cosplays 2 weeks after voting concludes. Prizes * Six Entry-Level Winners will walk away with 100,000 Gold, Ru-Ru Kitty and their character's Gold Shop items. * Two S-Rank Winners will win their character's SDPlus Doll, related Dernier Cri item and a Cash Shop Bundle. * One Open Category Winner will nab 1,000 Gold, Pale Marionette and Cash Shop Bundle. * All finalists will receive 10,000 gold. Guidelines * Please make sure your submission photos are in a high enough resolution for judges to clearly and easily see your work. Take your final photos in a well-lit area to guarantee better results. Photos taken by camera phones, webcams, and similar devices are discouraged. * Though you may submit unlimited entries, we highly recommend you focus your efforts on one good one. * Please keep it PG-13 External links * Gaia Forum: Cosplay * Gaia Contest: Cosplay Contest 2010 * Gaia Thread: Cosplay Contest: Open Category * Announcement: Enter Gaia's first cosplay contest! ** Announcement: Cosplay Contest Winners Announced Entry Level Female: * Gaia Thread: Cosplay Contest: NPC:Moira * Gaia Thread: Cosplay Contest: NPC:Sam * Gaia Thread: Cosplay Contest: NPC:Sasha * Gaia Thread: Cosplay Contest: NPC:The Sentinel Male: * Gaia Thread: Cosplay Contest: NPC:Liam * Gaia Thread: Cosplay Contest: Louie * Gaia Thread: Cosplay Contest: NPC:Brennivin * Gaia Thread: Cosplay Contest: NPC:Cresento Reference Category:Gaia Contests